Meadows of heaven
by Verdigurl
Summary: A dead girls recount of conversations and happenings at the wammy house through her eyes... sorry, really bad summary... Advice appreciated! My first Fanfiction LXOC AXOC


**Songs that I listened to while writing this**

**Taylor swift- last kiss Nightwish- Dead boy's poem Green Day- Good riddance MCR- Kids of yesterday Elemeno p- Louder Louder**

**Disclaimer-**  
><strong>Taylor- Verdigurl Doesn't own deathnote. She only owns me 'cause I'm the thing that hides under her bed! :P Oh, and don't forget to comment too because this is Verdi-chan's first Fanfiction! They're good for you! They taste like lichorish!<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1 - Conversations<strong>

My name was Fable, my first name Taylor. Or Nemo. I had gone by that name for a while in the last years of my life. It had suited me pretty well, I was a nobody. I went with the flow that was the wammy household. I was there one day, and then gone the next.  
>But enough about me. Why are you here?<p>

Whaaaa...? You're here to listen to me? Well, that's a first :P -

* * *

><p>In my heaven, I was surrounded by a field of sunflowers, and in the middle, stood a grand oak tree, that towered over all. Heaven could be anything you wanted it to be. At the edge of heaven, you could look down from the clouds and see the people you imprinted on in your past life. And when all of those people are dead, you can move on to the great divide. But I wasn't ready to leave just yet. I had things to do. People to watch.<p>

I followed Near into his bedroom. I swear, even though he has run ahead of me in his age, he still finds it appropriate to play with dolls. Action figures he called them. He sat down beside his bed and pulled out a violin case. I don't know why he kept it. The last time I saw it, it was covered in blood. He ran his fingers over the strings, plucking them in the same way he saw me handle it. The sight reminded me of a conversation we once had.

_I had gotten out my violin, as I did everyday. I had started to tune it when I had heard the door behind me close. I turned around to see a familiar albino haired boy named Near, who was one of my favourites at Wammy's. At the time I was fifteen and he was six. _

_" Nemo? " I had stopped playing. Thank god, this piece was being fugley with me today. I turned. " Yes Near? What's up?" He twirled his hair. ( Yet another annoying habit by yours truly). " Why do you insist on playing at this time of morning?" I looked at my watch. 6:30am._

_ Whoops. I sighed. " Sorry Near, did I wake you up?" He shook his head. " No, but still..." Suddenly he straightened up, staring me directly in the eyes._

_ " Do you know that L placed a camera in your room?" My jaw dropped. He pointed towards a corner of the roof. And there was indeed a camera there. How it escaped my sight? Beets me. He continued talking " He watches you, you know? He says he likes to hear you play."_

_I flushed, thinking of how many ways I could kick his ass. " Well," I said, continuing to play," I sound better in person. That perv... I'll kick his ass."_

And I did. Over some tea and strawberry cake, of course.

* * *

><p><em>Mello stormed into my room, his face a bright shade of red. He was followed by Matt. Here we go...I thought.<em>

_ Mello cried in anger." HE BET ME! AGAIN!" I put down the book, and let Mello have his tantrum in the comfort of my lap. " He always does this. It's not fair." He wiped his face over the sound of Matt's DS. Mario Kart style. I sighed. " Well, sometimes this sorta thing happens. And when it does, you gotta just take it in with each stride."_

_ His face looked thoughtful, thinking about my new found wisdom." And plus," I pulled out a chocolate bar from my side desk. " There is always one thing you'll always beat Near at."_

_ He nom-nomed on the bar while staring at me in wonder." What's That?" I grinned. "You're HAIR, of course! Near could never get the same luscious locks as you!" A big smile ran across his face, and the three of us cracked up laughing._

They were both eighteen now, and still the cute, boys I remembered from what seemed a century ago. Matt never took off those goggles that I got him for christmas before. He was so happy, He pretended to be a kazekage pilot till new years. For Mello, I got him some chocolate scented shampoo. Yes , a weird insiders joke, but he enjoyed it all the same...

* * *

><p>One certain night, I couldn't really sleep, so I got up and started to roam the strangely quiet halls of wammy's...<p>

_I passed L's room. His light was still on, which wasn't really surprising. He was like a robot. All work , no sleep. But still, I knocked on his door and let myself in. L was at his desk. ( probably working on another case), eating the strawberry cake made previously that night by the local cook. His face looked in surprise at me._

_ " Nemo, what are you doing up this late? It's usually Near that visits me." I closed the door and sat myself beside him on a near-by chair. _

_" Couldn't sleep." I peeked at the computer screen. " Working on a new case, eyh?." My eyes widened. I should've known. " As another detective?"_

_ He just nodded, handing me a strawberry. " I'll let you have it if you promise not to tell anybody." I shook my head. " Don't worry sherlock, your secrets safe with moi ."_

_ My stomach growled loudly. I swiped the strawberry from him before he could change his mind. I swear, I think his face might'ave attracted some red pigment for a second. There was an akward silence in the air. I could sense L wanted to ask something but this was getting a bit too much for me."_

_ Well, I better get going." I said standing up abruptly." Have to get my beauty sleep." He chuckled at my joke and said " Alright Nemo, sweet dreams." I smiled and closed the door, quickly running back to my room._

_As I entered, I nearly tripped over some music papers. So I decided to pick up some stuff to avoid any other injuries that might occur. I picked up my violin case- and swung it hard._

_ BB stumbled back, dropping the huge butchers knife on the floor. I kicked it away and kneed him in the groin. He fell in pain, as I made an attempt for the door. In the few seconds I had to think this over, I wondered, Why was he doing this? We had never really talked and I had always kept a fair distance away from him. Personally, he gave me the creeps._

_ He grabbed my leg and pulled back. I flew into the side of a wall. My hand came up to my face instinctively as he began to kick me with his metal cleet. I cried in pain as I felt every blow breaking my ribs. " Why the fuck does he love you? It should be me, you skank."_

_ I wondered what he was talking about, Me and L? No, we were just friends. That's all. I winced, bracing for another kick, but he stopped. Instead he sat on top of me and wrapped his bony fingers around my neck. He squeezed, forcing the breath out of me. I could feel him winning , his mad-man smile hovering over me. The darkness floating around me like a smokescreen. He whispered into my ear._

_" What are you going to do now, piggy? " I poked my fingers in his eyes and he stumbled back. I sucked in a deep, painful breath - and screamed._

* * *

><p><em>The scream ripped through the hallways, echoing. L heard it and immediately started to sprint towards my room. He tackled down the door to see BB hovering over me, the butcher's knife dripping with blood. Anger filled him as he tackled BB into the wall, knocking him out. <em>

_He collapsed beside me, shaking my shoulders, only to realise...that I was already dead. He gasped, staring down at my soulless body. He then turned to the sleeping psycho and tied him up with scarfs he found in my room. He then left and went down the hall to wake Waitari._

_After two hours, L finally left my room, only to collapse in a chair a few meters away. He buried his head in his hands. Tears started to roll down his face, dripping off his nose. This was the first time I had ever seen L crying. I ran to comfort him, only to phase right through, me faceplanting the floor. I looked up and started to sob, Because at that moment Mello, Matt and Near walked down the hallway, just as they were taking me out- Viva bodybag._

* * *

><p>BB was placed into solitary confinement for the rest of his life. No outside contact and no privileges.<p>

_I stared down at him from my heaven. I was still mad, weeks after the attack. Mad because I was buried somewhere and he was still breathing. Before I knew what I was doing, I jumped off the edge of heaven, speeding down towards earth. The cool night wind passing my face. I landed in a hallway, only a few doors away from his room. I ran down, phasing through doors, people- you name it , I phased it. Finally I arrived there._

_BB was in a room surrounded but two walls of plastic. ( Who knows?) He was lying on a bed in the corner. The only other thing in the room were a toilet and sink. When I was alive, I had always tried to keep my distance from him. But in the few instances I had gotten near him, I always heard him muttering, about names and numbers._

_ Back then, that meant nothing to me, but now, I saw what he meant. His name and random numbers floated around his forehead. The word 'shinigami' floated past my ear. Smiling, I phased through the first wall. I pressed my face against the plastic and tapped the jaws theme on it. He turned his head, his face morphing into a panic. That's when I knew he saw me. I grinned madly, phasing through. I reached my hands towards him, like I had seen in countless horror movies before. I had to admit, I was enjoying this._

_At this point he had retreated into a corner, yelling profanities at me. I laughed them off. I ran and roundhouse kicking him in the, uh, place that I had kicked before, no-doubt still bruised. He cried in pain and I giggled. I raised my fist but it was caught by another hand, The person pulled my had behind my back and dragged me into darkness and then we disappeared._

_When we reached heaven, I saw the guy's face and gasped. Of all the people in the world, He wasn't one I had expected to see again._

* * *

><p><em>A was standing over me, smiling. Like BB , I hadn't really known him that well, But we had some pretty hilarious conversations before he died, so the bond still remained. He knelt down to my level. " It was very entertaining to watch you kick his ass, but please promise me, never to do that again." He cocked his head to his side, making his hair blonde shine in the moonlight. I watched the fireflies buzz past us, my face turning solemn.<em>

_ " Alright A, but you have to promise to awnser one of my questions in return." I had asked him in my " Pretty please" voice. The smile disappeared. He knew what was coming. " Shoot"._

_"Why did you do it?" I stared up at the moon, breathing softly. He looked up too. " I guess," He began", There were a whole lot of factors. There was the orphan part, of course and there was the ' living up to L's standard' and all." He paused. He sat down beside me and placed his head on my shoulder. He drew in a silent breath." And, there was BB."_

_I gasped, pulling him into a bear hug."oh, A..." I started to feel queasy." What did he do to you?"_

_ He closed his eyes. " I won't go into detail sooo , uh, I'm gonna say he said some nasty stuff and did, um, other things to me."_

_ That only made me hug him harder. I felt my face becoming wet. He didn't deserve this kinda shit. I stroked his hair as he continued. _

_" When I first arrived here, I didn't know what to do. I was alone and afraid. Then these people can and started saying, 'oh don't cry child, every things OK now, your safe.' They gave me a choice whether to go into the great beyond, since I didn't have much ties in the human world, or to stay here. And I chose the second option, weirdly enough."_

_ That stumped me. " Why did you stay?" I asked , my voice cracking a high. _

_He wrapped his arms around me. " Because of you. You gave me the time of day, even if we didn't talk much. But it was more than anybody else did for me."_

* * *

><p><em>I could feel his grip on my clothes soften. I gasped, he had a silver glow around him. He was moving on. But that didn't stop him talking. <em>

_" I saw what happened to you too. I watched him go into your room and wait. I tried to stop him. I did too, even if it was for a couple of seconds." He let go of me, hovering above. " Thank you , Taylor. For everything." _

_He bent down. My eyes widened when his lips touched mine. They were warm and soft and I wanted to stay there forever. I could feel parts of my body tingle with happiness. My eyes trailed his face, my heart pounding out of my chest. He smiled one last time and drifted off. And that was the last time I ever saw A. Closing my eyes, I layed down at the base of the oak tree and allowed the darkness to engulf me again._

* * *

><p>Time must'ave passed or something, because when I woke up, it was already daytime in my field of flowers.<p>

_The blue butterflies fluttered across the sky, one even landing on my hand. I smiled, thinking how beautiful this place really was. I stopped. For a moment ,I swore I heard...voices. _

_Staggering to my feet, I ran headfirst into the sunflower field. After a good couple of meters, I paused and then turned to my right. I paused at the edge of the field, knelt down, and separated the stalks. To my surprise, I saw Waitari and L, sitting on a log, looking out into a field of cherry blossoms. They hadn't spotted me yet, since they had their backs to me. _

_I stared at L. His hair had gotten scruffier. Once I had tried to convince him to at least brush it, but the brush got stuck and I spent a good 2 hours trying to get it out. I also noticed how Waitari changed too, he had gotten slower. Apparently that's one of the effects of getting older. _

_I had missed them, I thought, smiling inwardly. _

_I paused, sucking in air and then ran towards L. I was actually aiming for his back but he must'ave heard me coming or something because he turned around, so I ended up tackling his chest._

_ He let out an angry 'ouf' as we hit the ground. He turned to me angrily, Well, he did until he saw who had tackled him. He breathed heavily out, scanning me with his eyes." Am...am I dreaming?" _

_He poked me in the chest not realising he had poked my boob. I slapped his shoulder. " L! YOU PERVERT!" I turned to Waitari. " Hello Waitari!, It's so good to see you again, This time under happier circumstances."_

_He chuckled, his lips curving upwards." Hello, my dear. I must say, it is indeed good to see you again." He paused." I can see L is in good hands now, so I shall go look for my wife now."_

_ He stood and walked amongst the blossom trees, painting the green grass.I waved goodbye and turned back to L. ( Who was still staring at me.)_

_ A smile slowly etching across his face. I waved my hand in front of his face. " Heeellllooooo? L? Anybody home?" He grabbed my wrist and pulled me into a hug. I felt a bit awkward, since the last time I saw him I had stolen his last strawberry. " Taylor...But this doesn't make sense... I can feel you in my arms...but...It doesn't seem real..." He was mumbling. I looked him in the eyes. " L, your in heaven now." He breathed out, gripping my shoulders. " Please, tell me. Tell me what happened." I closed my eyes, savouring the moment. " Well, I guess it started when I left your room..."_

And that's my story. It's nothing really. I was here one day and gone the next, just like the sunflowers of my summers.  
>I wish you all a happy life.<br>Taylor :)

* * *

><p>R+R Yay!<br>For sitting through this you all deserve cookies! nomnom :)


End file.
